


A Lesson in Broomstick Handling | 飞天扫帚操纵课

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Potterlock, Quidditch, Teenlock, Virgin Sherlock, alternative universe, exchangelock, exchangelock au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John有一个秘密，Sherlock知道一半情况，其他所有人都以为自己了解这个秘密而且对此谈论不休。结果看来，其他人高瞻远瞩，但是Sherlock和John忙着骑飞天扫帚去了，根本没留意。<br/>一点点混乱，一点点窘迫，外加远不止一点点的Moriarty。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Broomstick Handling | 飞天扫帚操纵课

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Broomstick Handling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940757) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



> 上面是原作的梗概↑简略地说就是大家都觉得二位有奸情，当事人却兜兜转转好半天才在一起。  
> 原文是参加汤上的点梗活动写出来的，应的三个梗分别是Potterlock，teenlock和sports AU。严格地说性格有偏差吧，比如莫教授就是作死的逗比，但是情节还比较萌所以翻着玩。  
> 一发圣诞二发元旦已经全部达成，发现误译等问题请告诉我！  
> 诸位圣诞快乐元旦快乐w

**飞天扫帚操纵课：Sherlock Holmes与John H. Watson关于上述内容的综合研究** *

     *文末会说明这个标题的意思。另外“飞天扫帚操纵课”（A Lesson in Broomstick Handling）的飞天扫帚（broomstick）另一词义为扫帚柄，可喻指性器官。

听到消息时John刚在礼堂里用过早餐，正走在去魔药课的路上。

“你听说了没？”Eustace Clarens，格兰芬多的击球手之一，激动地问。“他们召Holmes归队了！”

John还真没听说这事。

“为什么？”他问道，跟着这位进入高级魔药课修读的七年级格兰芬多朝地窖走去。

“他成功证明了他在上学年那场比赛里耍出那套特技时对自己在干什么一清二楚，”Eustace说着翻了个白眼，“据说如此。不过，对Hooper用这一招也够下三滥的，对吧？”

在Holmes那番行为之后Molly Hooper被送去医院，重新长了几颗牙。

John耸耸肩膀。“比赛就是这么回事。再说了，你得承认：那个朗斯基假动作真是漂亮。”

“我很高兴你这么想，”他们身后的一个声音说道，John跳了起来。

Sherlock Holmes本人在通往地窖的路上越过他们，冲他们得意地一笑，John皱起眉头。

“他不是六年级吗？”他问Eustace。

“我打赌他跳了一年级，”Eustace说完一声叹息。“即使对一个拉文克劳来说，他也聪明得不像话。我听说去年他把Professor Rhine弄 _哭_ 了。”

John觉得那可能和她正处在孕期这一事实有更大的关系，Holmes又一直在为难她。幸运的是今年她在休假，他们有了一位临时代课魔药教授。

“他待人态度实在太坏，”Eustace继续道。“要是他没这么烦人，我敢打赌所有女孩子都会围着他团团转。”

“现在也多少有那么些，他只是无视她们，”John指出。

“你真走运，你不是这副德行，”Eustace咧嘴笑着说，拍了拍他的背。“所以啊，你还在跟Sarah约会么？”

“呃，其实我不知道，”John耸了耸肩承认。“我们上个学年末还在约会，但是返校之后她就没跟我说过多少话。”

“你俩暑假出去有没有出去玩？”Eustace问。

“不多。我们去了一趟弗洛林，”John说。“我不知道，估计她不太感兴趣。”

“唉，”Eustace说。“又回到辛勤找对象的阶段喽。对Three Houses Watson来说应该不难，是吧？”

John脸一红，瞪着他。“我跟你们说过了别叫我那个！”

“叫他什么？”Mike Stamford随着问题出现在他另一侧。

Mike在赫奇帕奇，是他们学院唯一一个考进七年级魔药课的人。上个学年末拿到成绩时他可是大大地松了一口气，因为如果没有魔药课的N.E.W.T.s成绩，他就不可能成为一名治疗师了。

“Three Houses Watson！”Eustace幸灾乐祸地说，John尴尬地打了他一下。

“认了吧，Watson，”Mike边说边摇头。“霍格沃茨的四个学院里你跟三个学院的姑娘都约会过，每个人都已经知道啦。”

“我听到的说法可不是这样，”Sally Donovan从后面赶上来，说话的调子如唱歌一般。

“你听说什么了？”John问道，对那吓人的答案泛起了恐惧。

“我听说霍格沃茨的四个学院里你 _睡_ 过三个院的姑娘，”Sally说，不幸正好赶上他们进魔药课教室的当头，而且嗓门大得足以让教室里每一个人都听见她的话。

“此话当真？”Eustace睁大眼睛问。

“呃……”John说，双手举在身前。

“真得不能再真了，”Donovan说。“上学年Sarah全都跟我说了。”

“那还只是一个，”Eustace争论道。

“他不是也把Molly搞定了吗？”Mike问。

“Mike！”John出言抗议。

“别说话，Watson，我们在努力计算你俘虏了多少人呢，”Sally说话间抬起一只手，正对他的脸。

“拉文克劳呢？”Eustace问道。

“他也跟姚素琳做了全套，”Sally自鸣得意地说。

“那是我姐做的，”John打断她。

“她现在不是在跟Clara约会么？”

“我听说她和斯莱特林的Irene上过床。”

“所以，怎么说，Watson家的二位合起来睡过大半个学校，”Sally说。

“这都只是猜测，除非你是Holmes，”Eustace说完一声叹。

此言一出，所有人都想起Sherlock Holmes其实就在现场。每一双眼睛都转向Holmes，他正坐在教室后排，一脸厌倦。

“这是不是真的，怪胎？”Sally生硬地问，她还在为五年级时被拒的跳级申请感到刺痛。“Watson真的和赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和格兰芬多的姑娘们睡过吗？”

“哦，别这么问！”Mike说。“问问他睡过多少人。说不定不只三个！”

John紧张地注视着Holmes的脸。他深信不疑Sherlock Holmes能准确推出他究竟和多少人滚过床单。他以前就这么干过。事实上，Sally刚开始和那个斯莱特林的家伙约会时就是被他公开的。他知道每一个人的每一件事，可以说任何事情都不是秘密，而他又不在意当事人到底想不想让他把事情公之于众。

“与我无关，”Holmes说，甚至连眼皮都没抬一下。“你们真正应该问的是，魔药课教师在哪儿？”

“你为什么不和我们说上一说呢？”Eustace问。

“我做得到，但是你们这些人实在应该试着自己弄清真相，”Holmes说着随意地耸了耸肩。“你们现在是七年级生了。人总不能永远被惯着。”

魔药课教师的及时现身中止了这番争执。

“这一位也有孕在身，”Holmes突然宣布。“而且同样不是未婚夫的。”

这条论断激起一片哗然，结果这个班级在当天接下来的时间里没有进行任何与魔药直接相关的活动。John和其他人手握两节课的自由时间回到了礼堂，Sherlock则被请进了校长办公室。

“他为什么不揭你的料？”Sally愤愤地问。“反而冲Professor Marigold开了嘴炮。”

“他从没跟任何人约会过，”Eustace指出。“我敢说一切与性有关的东西他都闭口不谈。”

“在我看来他挺镇定，”Mike说。

“怪胎是个处，毫无疑问，”Sally刻薄地说。

“彼此彼此，Sally，”Holmes肩上扛着飞天扫帚经过他们的长桌时说道。“那句话怎么说的来着？关于玻璃房子和石头块儿什么的*，我想。区别在于我并不在乎，你则显然相反。回见！”  
      *关于玻璃房子和石头块儿什么的（Something about glass houses and sones）：指谚语“People who lived in glass houses should not throw stones.”相煎何太急。

Sally脸涨得通红，离开了长桌。

John略加犹豫，然后起身跟上了Holmes。没错，即使揭露的是敏感信息，Holmes也从不会把观察所得藏着掖着。那他之前为何什么都不说？

Holmes显然是去了魁地奇球场，将空闲时间视为训练的良机。当然啦，他们能有这点闲暇说到底就全是他的错。他 _又_ 惹哭了一位老师！

他赶到时Holmes已经飞上了天空，John便坐在看台上看着他。他的辗转腾挪极为精准协调，John不由得相信Sherlock上学年分析朗斯基假动作精确到了毫米。

他和Holmes在飞行这件事上截然不同。

每个人都说他们相同，因为他们在空中做一模一样的疯狂的技术动作，将个人安全置之度外。可是依John看来那完全不一样。Holmes清楚自己到底在做什么。John曾经看见他在礼堂里制图、演算，旁若无人。他不会尝试哪怕一个没有事先写在羊皮纸上的动作。

John就这么把那些动作做出来了。

Holmes不喜欢这一点，他很确定。John会看一个人做出什么事，然后他就能做得到，就这么样，而这叫Holmes感到懊恼——或者说似乎有这个效果，因为有很多时候John复制的动作正是来自Holmes本人。

还有一件事他这个学期跟谁都没说：他见过Holmes做朗斯基假动作了，他有几分把握自己也做得到。

他们刚刚成为找球手时Holmes还是一个消瘦的小家伙，有着完美的找球手体型。John的身高体重与他完全相同，反正他们第一次见面的时候Holmes是这么说的。差别产生在他们分别读五年级和六年级期间。John多了肌肉和肩宽，Sherlock却在一个夏天足足长了六英寸。

他们俩都不再有找球手体型了，可是又不约而同地视此为无可比拟的挑战。

终于，Holmes注意到John正在看自己，飞过来打算着陆。或者呢，他老早就注意到了John，而后打定主意要把他晾上足够久。实话说，第二个选项可能性更大。

Holmes冲向魁地奇看台，在扫帚柄上做了个倒立，接着一个空翻跳下扫帚。他降落在John前面一个看台区，然后信步拾级朝他走上来，面颊含笑，被风吹过的头发乱得可爱。John用短短一瞬幻想了一下他那些鬈发若是与自己的手指相缠触感会如何。

好了。别在世界上最富洞察力的巫师看着你的时候有什么短暂的性幻想。

他怎么可能忽视掉呢，Holmes已经脱离了瘦瘦高高笨手笨脚的人生阶段，真有些翩翩风采了。那一双颧骨更不必提。被风吹乱的头发却在这时对John产生了某些影响，这真真不公平。

因为John希望Sherlock不要告诉他的同学们的是，他们给他睡过的人计数时犯了点错。

疑似双性恋John Watson（John Possibly-Bisexual Watson）暑假里和一个男人上过床。

John紧盯着Holmes的时间越长，他就越觉得他对自己性向的估测被看了个透彻。

事情不止是John不想让Sally那帮人知道他和一个男人上过床，重点在于他不想让他们知道他想和Sherlock做上一场。那样的话他就再也别想落得耳根清净了。不过Sally的话不假，Holmes似乎对上前和他搭讪的姑娘们尤其迟钝，辨不出她们是对他有意思。但愿Sherlock不会留意。

“我知道你和Moriarty上过床，”Holmes边走近边说。

“我想着你可能知道，”John耸了一下肩膀说。“不过只有一次而已。你为什么什么都没说？”

“我只是不关心，”Sherlock说道，翻了翻眼睛。“性这件事真的没办法叫我提起兴趣。”

“什么？为什么？”John皱着眉问。

“它混乱不堪，”Sherlock说。“那你为什么来这儿？”

John不自然地挪了挪脚步。“我想问问我做什么事才能确保你不告诉别的谁。”

“告诉他们什么？”Sherlock问。

“我是双性恋，”John说。

“这么说你已经接受了，”Sherlock若有所思道。“我还以为你不会接受。有趣。”

“你能不能就下个保证你不会跟任何人说，”John问的口气更坚决了些。

“你为什么以为我会和别人说？”Sherlock问，挑起了一根眉毛。

“你把每个人的秘密都说出口，”John挥了一下手臂说。“甚至连你自己的都说，”想起早前那条关于处子身的评论，他补充道。

“你那事根本不是秘密，”Sherlock说，脸上露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。“任何一个有哪怕一点观察力的人都能向你指出。”

“除了你没人有那什么观察力，”John说。“那……你能不能……就，别告诉其他人？拜托啊。”

“你为什么要求 _我_ 许诺？当事人是我们亲爱的Jim，斯莱特林找球手，你可是在他的飞天扫帚*上骑行了一番，”Sherlock假笑着问。  
      *飞天扫帚（broomstick），又意指扫帚柄，此为双关。

John咳了两声。

“噢！”Sherlock惊呼一声，双眼闪闪发亮。“反过来，是么？”

“好吧，我能看出来你正在拖时间，只要你承诺一下不会告诉任何人，你想让我怎么样都行，”John说。“我会帮你写作业——”

“作业很无聊。”

“告诉你有求必应屋在哪儿。”

“七楼，傻巴拿巴挂毯对面。”

“帮你拿书。”

“我自己能拿。”

John又向Sherlock提出了几件事，一一被否决。John越来越绝望，再也想不到别的Holmes可能想要的东西了。

“好吧，那好吧。你给开个价，”John说话时耳朵羞得发烫。

Sherlock只是冲他一个假笑，悠悠然踱回飞天扫帚仍然悬浮在半空中的地方，一个字没说就起飞了。

John垂头丧气地回了礼堂，努力想再制订一份进攻方案。Holmes肯定得想要点儿 _什么东西_ ，John要查出那东西到底是什么。

至于事件真实情况，Jim Moriarty骗了他，而John跟个白痴似的着了他的道。

他甚至不能说自己真的是被骗，因为即使在看清真相以后，他仍旧顺水推舟了。

复方汤剂。

暑假里John在那家俱乐部第一眼看见Jim的时候，他有着Sherlock的相貌。Jim假扮的Sherlock给他买了杯饮料，和他调情，而且跳了几个小时的舞。他们一同离开后John才意识到，Jim在自己的饮料里续了一服复方汤剂又引诱他回了公寓。

他们离开后不久复方汤剂的效力就退了，而John发现勾引自己的是一副伪装时已经情动非常，没在乎Jim诱骗他在先。

John知道这是条很蠢的理由，梅林也知道他不相信斯莱特林，可那就只是一夜的事儿，没人会发现。Jim他自己也说他不会告诉任何人，说他只是试试复方汤剂的药效。

他没办法在Jim面前控制自己的行为表现，又想着也不会有人注意到，至少他的格兰芬多同窗不会留心。格兰芬多和斯莱特林那是出了名的不对盘，因此John避着Moriarty也不足为奇。自然，Sherlock得出了完全不同的结论。

John纠结的问题是，只要Sherlock多打听这么几下，他就可能会发现John喜欢他。而继Molly Hooper上次的惨败以后John一点儿都不想Sherlock知道自己的心意，如果那意味着午餐吃到一半时他会在礼堂里被大声拒绝的话，还是别了。

更不用提他还会被出柜。

John倒真没觉得会有人因为这事儿来骚扰他还是怎么着。他只是觉得尴尬，不希望自己的性取向受人争议。在别人的认知里，他只喜欢女孩子。

这和其他任何人都没关系，就是这样。

当然，Sherlock一句无心之言就能把它变得和每一个人息息相关。

沉思间John没有注意身后急速逼近的脚步声。直到听见正冲着他耳朵的一声大喊他才转过身，陷进了Harry热情的拥抱。

“嘿Johnny，”她紧紧搂着他的脖子说。

“Harry，”John叹口气说。

“所以呀，我听说Holmes不肯说你跟多少人睡过，”Harry说，笑得合不拢嘴。“是不是因为他也是其中之一？”

John先是瞠目结舌再是瞪起眼睛，然后把她拉到了最近的一条挂毯后。

“我说对没？”John一挪开手Harry就兴冲冲地问。

“没，”John说，但是Harry拥有怎么蒙怎么准的奇异天赋。这一关他不得不过。

“但是你想这么做，”Harry继续道，John连忙再次用手捂住她的嘴。

“Harry，看在梅林的份儿上闭嘴吧！”John低吼。“你跟别人说过你的想法吗？”

“只有Clara，”Harry说，John闻言呻吟了一声。Harry可能只告诉了Clara，但Clara保准会告诉每一个愿意听她说话的人。

John恼火地把事情来龙去脉小声给她说了一遍，Harry时不时会激动得短短尖叫一声。

“你得帮我把事态控制住，”John气恼地一挥胳膊结束了叙述。“我要弄清他想要什么，这样他就不会和别人说了。”

“挺怪的，他什么都不说，”Harry若有所思道。“他没在乎过其他任何人的秘密，那为什么不把你的事说出来？答案就是，他肯定是在乎的，出于某种原因。”

“是吗？”John问，他眨了几下眼睛接着蹙起眉。“可是为什么？”

“不知道，”Harry耸了一下肩膀说。“他为什么在乎你睡了Jim这件事呢？是不是因为他是男生？是不是因为他是斯莱特林？是不是因为他是个找球手？谁知道呢。可能和Jim自己有关系。但是出于某种原因，Sherlock在乎你睡Jim的事。”

“我知道了，”John紧锁眉头说道。“我得查清楚。你出人意料地帮了我大忙，Harry。现在赶快去拦着Clara告诉所有人说我喜欢Sherlock Holmes。”

“可你就是喜欢啊。”

“我不想任何人知道，尤其是他。”

“可能已经太晚啦。不过你也清楚，Holmes从来都不听八卦。”

“多宽心，”John说，动身去找Sherlock了。

他没Sherlock那么聪明，也没办法仅仅靠看着他就演绎推理出什么东西。把事情弄明白的不二法门就是同他面谈。

果然啊果然，想防止流言扩散开来已经太迟了。情况甚至比他想的还要糟。

“所以我听说你睡过Holmes？”他穿越礼堂时Sally问。

“不我没有，”John否认道，然后四下张望寻找Sherlock的踪影。“你从哪儿听的？”

“Clara说的，”Sally带着个得意忘形的笑容回答。

“我没和他睡，”John重复。

一个顶着深色鬈发的脑袋引起了他的注意，他忽视掉Sally激他爆料的不懈努力，径自往同一方向去了。

Sherlock注意到John在努力追上自己，为他放慢了脚步。

“据说我们发生过性关系，”他口吻随意。“果不其然，本年度八卦消息之首毫无真实性可言。一群白痴。”

John不知道该说什么好。区区几小时内，所有人都开始对他的性生活评头论足。他没能控制事态，现在Sherlock会不会跟所有人说他真的睡过Moriarty也几乎无关紧要了。

“那你来此所为何事？”Sherlock问。“我自然知道谣传是假的。”

John想了想，然后确定自己想解出另一个谜。仅仅因为他被自己姐姐的猜测出了柜——歪打正着——并不代表他不能对Sherlock起初拒绝演绎他的原因一探究竟。关于Sherlock的沉默，他们的同学可能不假思索得出了错误结论，但是John想知道真正的原因。

“我和Moriarty的事为什么就重要了？”他问。

“哪有，”Sherlock不屑地说，但是速度有些过快，John不大相信。

“你喜欢他吗？”John说着挠了挠头。“不用担心那个，你知道的。那只是一次性的事儿。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，一声嗤笑。“我谁也不 _喜欢_ 。”

John很有把握他又在说谎，然而John从来不擅长判断别人是不是在撒谎。他不明白Sherlock为什么会对Moriarty动心，但这感情好像是双向的，那么John也许不该瞎掺和（get involved）。

“唔，既然你来了，有件事我一直想测试一下，”Sherlock在John开口告辞之前说。

“测试？”John警惕地问。Moriarty那档子事里他已经受够了当试验品，况且他宁愿给这整个儿情况收个尾完事。

“是的，”Holmes漫不经心地继续道。“可以称其为飞天扫帚操纵实验。我已注意到了你的一种技术模式，由此想测试你是否能掌握不同动作以及进步速度如何。”

“这实验挺怪，”John说。“而且如果只和我相关的话就很特殊了。”

“哦，你要知道，”Sherlock解释。“长久以来我将我的智能视为一个人达到智慧水平的唯一途径。然而，看了你的球赛以后，我不得不反思自己的定义。你的学习方式与我完全相反，却似乎极有效率。”

“你要给我测智力。”

“勉强算是。我提出要求的原因是你上学年看见我的朗斯基假动作了。有先例表明现在的你可以对那一技巧做出水平尚可的模仿，但是事情距今已约三个月。所以我想看你对它记忆得如何，能否运用。”

“你知道关于这种事我有魁地奇训练的是吧？”John问。

“我见过你的队友们飞行。你不会从 _他们_ 那里学到任何技巧。”

“但是会从你这儿学到？”John将信将疑地说。“那岂不是不利于拉文克劳队？”

“鉴于你将遭遇的对手是我，我不认为那有多重要，”Sherlock挥挥手说。“看，我想做的就是以自己的学习方式掌握某些内容，再观察你能不能从我这里学会。”

“你要是这么喜欢做实验，怎么不干脆做些别的实验？”John问道，但脑子里已经知道了自己会答应的。

“说得跟这是我唯一一个实验似的，”Sherlock说。“然而自从我被禁止独自使用魔药实验室之后，我需要与危险易爆原料无关的可行新实验。”

“好吧，”John叹着气说。“但仅仅是因为这对魁地奇有好处。”

Sherlock冲他笑了，John开始怀疑这个主意是不是没自己想象的那么好。他喜欢Sherlock，而且和他在一起的时间越多，John似乎就对他更动情一分。不仅如此，与这位英格兰最富洞察力的巫师在一起的时间越多，Sherlock看清他心意的可能性也就越大。

如果有谁问起，他就说是为了魁地奇才干这事儿。

OOooOO

John跨坐在自己的横扫七星上，感受到微风轻抚发丝时微笑了起来。

“注意，John，”Sherlock说着爬升高度飞到他身边。“看见我在那边地上设的标记了么？我想让你把那里想象为发现飞贼的位置。”

John瞥了一眼，堪堪能望见Sherlock刚才用魔杖画下的红色十字。

“所以说你想让我就这么来一次，”John说。“你也知道，搞砸一次就能让人重伤。”

“你同意了，”Sherlock说。“你享受这个，无法知晓自己是否能成功的刺激。因此我才选择了你。”

John承认他所言非虚，然后集中精神，努力回想他上学年见过的Sherlock做出这一动作的准确方式。他能看出Sherlock想说些别的东西，可能有意于正确做法方面再指点一二，却又不想使实验结果失效。

John觉得这就够好的了。他能做到。

John一直都无师自通地了解自己的身体如何运转，又应该如何移动以完成一项特定任务。从飞行技巧到魔杖动作，这些东西学起来易如反掌。他只需要观察。这种学习方式对于古代魔文和魔法史之类需要听课记笔记的课程不太奏效，不过John的黑魔法防御术、魔咒学和变形术成绩都很优异。

思维成像。这简单极了，因为观察Sherlock的移动方式就很简单。他时刻都在这么做，观察Sherlock走动或飞行时身体在如何运动。甚至隔着魁地奇袍的遮蔽John也清楚，为了完成一个技巧，究竟是哪些肌肉在收缩、舒张。

John甚至都没有真正把整个过程细思一遍就飞了起来。地面上那只红色记号是他的目标，他立刻就掉转方向开始径直对它俯冲而去。他毫无保留。大多数人的本能是不要把别的一切都抛开不顾，因为这是一个假动作。但是为了让动作以假乱真，一个人首先需要尽全力到达那个位置，即使只是一个虚着。

他拼到了极点，用力把横扫的每一点速度都榨出来。他想象自己身后紧跟着对方找球手，两人一起向地面上那个位置疾驰。

草地迎面上扑，越来越近。

在他脑袋后部的某个地方，他的大脑告诉他他需要爬升。他忽视它。警告此起彼伏，声音也愈发响亮，他同样置之不理。

终于，就在每一丝本能都冲他尖叫着说他会狠狠撞击地面的那一刻，John猛地扬起了扫帚柄。仿佛慢镜头一般，他拗过方向重新飞上天空，看见大地从他身下掠过。他发誓，如果他伸出一只手，他一定能在那块模糊的绿色擦过他身体时触到草尖草叶。

下一瞬他就回到了空中，再次盘旋上升，与大地的近距离接触落在了他身后。

他看见Sherlock正在他上方回旋，透过一副全景望远镜看着一切。他飞过去，Sherlock把望远镜收了起来。

“令人赞叹，”Sherlock说。“事实上我之前对进展是否会顺利还有疑虑，但这真是完美。而当我说完美时，我的确就是这个意思，绝非言过其实。”

“谢啦，我想，”John耸了耸肩膀说。

“你认为如果再看一次你能进步么？”Sherlock问。

“可能吧？”John说，心里倒不这么认为，但这总好过告诉Sherlock他只想看 _他_ 飞行。

看Sherlock飞行就仿佛看一位舞蹈家表演。每个动作都表现得游刃有余、仪态万方，却又连最后一周旋转都经过了精密演算。

Sherlock把全景望远镜递给他，接下来John就见他做过几个热身动作以后突然从天空中坠落。John敢发誓自己看到Sherlock在脑子里计算了一切，考虑了太阳的角度，风力与风向，甚至还有重力加速度。就好像那些内容写在了他头顶以上，就在那儿。

他一落九天，双眼紧凝，面庞渴切而毫无保留，那种样子当他行于地面上时从不出现。John又在全景望远镜里看Sherlock俯冲的情景，一遍又一遍，因为借助全景望远镜John能看到每处细到极致的移动。

Sherlock飞回他身旁说，“这一次，我想让你追逐我。使我相信你在试图拦住我。”

John不能告诉他自己本色出演无需伪装。

一个多钟头之后正当日暮时，他们着陆了，一起去把装备收好。

“你知道吗，我十一岁时飞得很糟，”Sherlock说。

“不可能吧，”John说话时想起了Sherlock卖力完成每个动作的样子。

“是真的，”Sherlock笑了一声说。“我想凭直觉飞行，像你一样，结果无法做到。我哥哥嘲笑我，但我决心找到一种方法，融会贯通，技压群雄。”

“你成功了，”John说，禁不住因为Sherlock的热情而微笑。“你飞起来像一个舞蹈家。”

“你飞起来像一条龙，”Sherlock回道。“龙从来不思考如何飞翔的问题。飞翔是本能。”

他们俩在魁地奇更衣室互相打趣，Sherlock竟然在和他聊天这一事实令John感到惊奇。Sherlock独来独往，没多少人能忍受他，他也不喜欢和那仅有的几个人共处。Mike说如果自己课余研究时同意Sherlock用实验室的话他偶尔会在魔药学上提供帮助。但是出于某些原因，他想同John交流。

“呦，瞧瞧我们撞见什么了？”一个阴阳怪气的声音问。

Moriarty倚在最近的那道门上，他们两个人都抬头看去时他溜溜转转地走近，冲他们不怀好意地笑了。

“多无聊啊，”见他们都不说话，他说道。“我可以理解John为什么喜欢Sherlock，因为还能有谁比自力更生的魁地奇天才更令人着迷呢？可是你怎么选了John，Sherlock？他多无聊啊。只消看一下他的套头毛衣就知道。太糟糕了。”

“嗨！”John要为自己的套头毛衣辩护。

“至于你，”Moriarty说，笑容叫人看了不舒服。“你有没有告诉Sherlock，他和别人没什么不同……比如我？我的意思是说，之前你似乎不介意找一个替代品。”

John觉得自己胃里一沉。Moriarty和他说过他对八卦不感兴趣。他究竟是不是在说谎？

“你在说什么，Moriarty，”Sherlock不露声色地说，但是John能看出他正在努力弄懂对方的意思。

Moriarty显然也看出来了，因为他带着恶毒的快意笑了起来。

“我肯定你已经推理出你的朋友John曾和我共度良宵，可是有这么一件事我敢打赌他没有和你说——他以为我是你。”

Sherlock皱起眉，Moriarty就用唱歌一样的调子说，“复方汤剂。”

Sherlock眉头蹙得更紧，脸上皱起了深纹，然后他叹了一口气说，“你我之间最后那次较量（game）。你揪住了我的头发。我以为你只是在用惯常的斯莱特林式诡计使我分心，但是实际上，你想要我的头发。”

“千真万确，”Moriarty微笑着回答。“不过最妙的部分是，我变回来的时候John甚至都不在乎。显然，你对他来说没什么重要的，一具具肉体来了又去，全是一样的温暖可爱。”

Sherlock脸上的表情完全消失了，然后他说，“我知道了。”

他接着就转过身抓起扫帚，在John来得及辩白之前就一声不吭离开了更衣室。

他走得太急，把全景望远镜落在了长椅上。

“你来说这个干什么？”John怒吼道。

“哦，John。你没明白吗？Sherlock _喜欢_ 你。我们可不能让这种事情发生，是不是啊？”

“所以跟我上床其实是什么更大的阴谋的一部分，跟你所说的测试复方汤剂完全没关系？”

Moriarty咧嘴一笑。“你完美地完成了自己的部分。我应不应该告诉他你发现那是我之前有多体贴呀？”

John愤懑地龇起牙，突然间因为中了圈套对自己恼火不已。

“你可真绅士，”Moriarty继续道。“你的确对他喜欢得紧，是不是？你滔滔不绝地那些可怕的诗句，关于我眼中的光彩啦云云，全是这类枯燥无味的东西。还有你一直在用那种肉麻的眼神看我……我真高兴自己替Sherlock免去了这些，但我恐怕他说不定真会觉得享受呢。实在是傻瓜。我得为他展示使头脑不受这种乱七八糟的东西干扰的真正方法。”

“我知道是你的那个时候就应该停下，”John啐道。

“可你没呀！”Moriarty大笑起来。“噢幸好，我不像可怜的小Sherlock那样是个处子。够粗暴的，是不是啊你，在你发现那是我以后？”

John紧紧攥着拳头，心脏因为愤怒而剧烈跳动。他想一拳正中Moriarty沾沾自喜的脸，但是一部分的他又记起，即使Moriarty诱骗他在先，继续下去还是他自己的选择。他活该被这样愚弄。

“如果那是Sherlock，你会不会温柔得多，”Moriarty咯咯笑着继续道。“握着他的手贴着他的耳朵轻声说甜甜蜜蜜又了无意义的话？会不会说一些荒谬极了的句子，‘我会好好照料你的，宝贝儿’之类的，然后用手指抚过他的头发？”

“是啊！”John最后突然说道。“没错，会的。”

Moriarty又开始幸灾乐祸地咯咯发笑，一脸疯狂。“但是你如今不会再有机会啦。Sherlock从今以后再也不会允许你靠近他啦。他不再喜欢你啦。”

John正要回击一些尖锐的话语，或者至少达到格兰芬多人所能达到的最尖锐的水平，这时却听见房门附近有轻轻的脚步声。Sherlock折了回来，正用犀利的目光望着John和Moriarty。他听见Moriarty刚才的话了吗？

“可我仍旧喜欢他（But I do），”Sherlock说，表情不可捉摸，John觉得自己的腹部绷了起来。“告诉我，John。你真的喜欢我么？”

“由于一些费解的原因，我是喜欢你（yes I do），”John说话时心如擂鼓。“很喜欢，如果你非要知道。”

“还有Moriarty说你以为他是我时对他说的那些……”

“没错，我的确说了。我只后悔没能说给你听。真正的你。”

“噢天哪，别又来一次！”Moriarty动作浮夸地捂住了两只耳朵。“第一次听的那会儿就够糟的了。Sherlock Holmes，如果你听凭这样一种简单的生物向你求爱，我想你的脑子是坏掉了。”

“而你以为尝试挑拨离间我们之后我就会喜欢你？”Sherlock嘲弄地卷起嘴角问。

“你知道我不是好人，Sherlock，却还是迷上了我，”Moriarty说。“可是你知道，在任何情况下我都倾向于共同毁灭原则*。”  
      *共同毁灭原则（mutually assured destruction）：简称M.A.D.机制，是一种“俱皆毁灭”性质的军事战略思想，指对立的两方中如果有一方全面使用核武器则两方都会被毁灭，被称为“恐怖平衡”。此策略主要在美苏冷战时期应用。

“那是麻瓜的说法，”John插话道，他还在努力理解现在是什么情况。

“麻瓜们暴力得可喜、混乱得可爱，可不是嘛，”Moriarty笑嘻嘻地说。

“是啊，”John说。“的确。他们的格斗术也并不总是那么好看，更注重的是简单高效。”

说完John就实打实地往他鼻子上狠狠揍了一拳。

Moriarty显然完全没有料到会遇袭，尖叫着一屁股摔到了地上。John一秒钟都没浪费。他抄起飞天扫帚、拉住Sherlock的手，开始把他朝门口拽。

“等等，我的望远镜！”Sherlock抗议，迅速从长椅上抓过望远镜。

“你要为了那玩意儿搞砸咱俩的跑路？”John问。

“我本来就是为了这个回来的！”Sherlock直截了当地说。“现在，我相信我们是在逃离犯罪现场？”

他们奔向城堡，路上John忍不住对上了Sherlock的眼睛，然后大笑起来。他心想自己如此犯蠢Sherlock真不该原谅他，但他喜欢看Sherlock大笑。Sherlock几乎从不放开了笑。

“我喜欢你笑，”他说，因为Sherlock嘴角上扬，没有恢复他惯有的面无表情状。

“你为什么喜欢我？”Sherlock追问。“Moriarty也许不好，可我也不怎么样。我粗鲁无礼而且反社会，还做了许多被人归为危险的事。”

“我相当喜欢你这些方面，”John挠着后脑勺承认。

“真的？”Sherlock看上去很困惑。

“对，”John带着腼腆的微笑说。“真的喜欢。”

这二位互相凝视挪不开眼，完全沉浸于彼此的对话和进一步发展的可能性之中，结果一块儿笑得跟疯了似的闯进了礼堂。

这时候John才意识到礼堂里满是人，人人都在盯着他俩。

紧接着John想起了关于他的流言，从Harry那儿意外传开的那一条。虽说他对自己的感情想得更明白了些，这也并不意味着他想让人们对自己的私生活探头探脑。要实现他的愿望有些为时已晚，而且此刻John如果就这么离开，人们准会逼问他一连许多天。

那，最好让这一部分结束吧。

他转向Sherlock，四目相对时露出微笑，接着抬手伸向Sherlock的脸，弯曲手指穿过了Sherlock的发丝。Sherlock立刻就明白了他要做什么，低头迎上了他。

这感觉不像是第一次亲吻。初次接吻，在John的经历中，都是既笨拙又有一点混乱，直到两个人的动作随着练习对上拍。这次体验完全不一样。Sherlock的嘴唇触到他的，刹那间形成的感觉犹如在天际飞翔。

他们分开了，Sherlock脸颊泛红，但是他在微笑。

“我希望你达到了目标，”他轻声说，嗓音变得更深沉。

“噢，当然达到了，”John说着握住Sherlock的双手。“我想他们都明白了。你觉得呢？”

“我倒觉得我自己明白了，”Sherlock说，然后在他们交握的手上发力，拉着John朝出口走去。

他们走向城堡更深处，或许是往拉文克劳塔楼方向吧，这时John评论道，“事发突然。我没想这事儿来得这么快，也没有问你想从整个情况里得到些什么。”

“如果你清楚自己想要什么，不要犹豫，”Sherlock说。“我没用太久就根据当前了解的事实做出了决定。噢，大约是0.6秒，要我说。”

“几乎用了整整一秒来决定？”John说着轻轻顶了一下他的肩膀。“确定不会改主意啦？”

“ _你_ 做出决定也只用了整个夏天，”Sherlock反唇相讥。

“我得了时间思考这一问题之后，发生的事情就比较解释得通了，”Sherlock继续说。“你在上学期末和Sarah约会时就有所存疑。当时的我并不知道那是什么，但我的确注意到了。”

“是吗？”John问，不禁被打动了。

“当然，”Sherlock说，双颊泛起粉色。“我始终注意着你，John。”

“行，那继续吧。演绎我，”John咧嘴笑着说。

“你在质疑你的性向。我无法确切解释原因——”

“是因为你，”John接话。

Sherlock的脸颊更红了，但他还是说了下去，“对，当然。但是你还在和Sarah约会。你不知为何，然而你的性取向使你困惑，于是你想研究它，质疑它，这是格兰芬多人的做法。Sarah注意到你的疑虑，你就疏远了她。自然，看见扮成我的Moriarty的那一瞬你一定最终有了进行尝试的勇气。我毫不怀疑Morairty整个过程中都在小心观察你的动作、掌控着你，由此制造了此次相遇。”

“但是他为什么想得到你？而且如果他想要的是你的话又为什么要费工夫掌控我？”John摇着头问。

“他想得到我的原因无关于性和爱情之类混乱的东西，”Sherlock解释道。“他喜爱我的头脑。他认为我的头脑与他相像，任何与混乱的情感相关的事物都会污染它。但是上学年他一定意识到了……我对你的关心并非完全理智。”

Sherlock承认以后脸红到了耳根，却没有乱了脚步。

“可即使是这样……”John挠挠头说。“肯定还是挺困扰你的……我睡了他这事儿。虽然我识破了他的骗局。我不该那么做的，但我还是做了。”

他们到达一扇门前，John焦急地等着Sherlock回答门环的问题。

_“深夜最明亮的灯火并不闪耀自己的光芒。”_

“月亮，”Sherlock说，然后被允许入内，他仍然在身后拉着John的手。

他突然停下脚步转向John。“这不奇怪，你知道的，想要了解那是什么滋味。好奇心。拉文克劳对此最不陌生。你想知道自己是不是喜欢男性，而你又获得了找出答案的良机。于是你抓住了它。一点儿都不奇怪。我能理解想要试验的心理。你想知道答案。”

“那你想不想？”John问道，突然觉得紧张。“了解那是什么滋味儿？”

“我——”Sherlock一下子模样也紧张了起来。“可能。我不知道。我一直认为自己会觉得它无法抗拒又使人局促。”

“这都没关系，你也知道的。想要等待，又或者疑虑重重，”John说。

Sherlock深吸一口气，他说，“但我也想了解。我刚刚得到了再好不过的机会。我的身体很乐意，存疑的只是我的大脑。而且我相信你。”

Sherlock看起来还是很紧张，不过John心跳得更猛的同时脑子里充满了缱绻缠绵的念头。多叫人难为情啊。他还是想好好照料Sherlock，如同对待一个不省人事的未婚姑娘一般温柔，即使他自己经验没那么丰富。无论别人怎么说，总共四次性经历可造就不了专家。

“你想上楼么？”Sherlock羞涩地建议道。

John举起他们相握的手轻轻捏了捏，然后说，“好。”

他们究竟如何成功爬上楼梯进入了Sherlock的宿舍成了一个谜。John能记起的只有楼梯的模糊影像，血管里疯狂涌动的血液，以及他紧紧握着的Sherlock那只掌心因为紧张而微微汗湿的手。

他们没脱衣服就倒在了Sherlock的床上，两把飞天扫帚被忘在了房间中央的地板上。

John吻了Sherlock很久很久，陶醉于他嘴唇柔和的曲线，他们之间温热顺滑的贴合，还有John将要退开时Sherlock立刻就再次探过来寻找他嘴唇的那种甜甜的样子。他指尖下Sherlock的发丝那么柔软，John吻着他，用手捧住他的头，抚摸他颧骨的凌厉线条。真好，John满足地从胸腔里哼了几声。

终于，John注意到自己的欲望在小腹中盘卷，热乎乎的，蓄势待发，他就退开身体好把长袍解开。Sherlock着了迷似的注视他，好奇地伸出一只手想找到John少了一些的衣物之下温暖的皮肤。

他把Sherlock拉近自己，埋首在Sherlock肩颈相交处舔舐、轻咬，Sherlock则轻柔地嘤咛着扬起脖颈迎向这一侧，他修长的手指插进了John的头发里。

John先脱下衣服只剩下短裤，而后终于着手除去Sherlock的衣物。Sherlock的双手在他皮肤上游走，抚摸能够碰到的每一处。Sherlock端详John赤裸的样子时眸色深沉，他用手指滑过John胸前刚刚开始萌出的毛发。

John开始对付Sherlock的袍子，Sherlock手指很笨拙地想帮他。

他显然在担心John看见他身体之后的可能反应，望着John的表情、想从中看出有没有批评时他脸红了。当然啦，John一点儿批评都没有。John面前所见是这个美丽的、骄傲的、甘愿脱下层层衣物展现自己脆弱一面的生灵，他除了觉得他迷人无比以外还能有什么感觉呢？

这个念头肯定在他脸上表现了出来，因为Sherlock又把他拉近了，陶醉在愈加慢悠悠懒洋洋的拥吻和温暖肌肤之间的亲密接触中。

最后，John抓住Sherlock的一只手，一面观察着Sherlock的表情一面把他的手逐渐拉近覆在自己的勃起上。Sherlock被掌中暖热的重量所吸引，隔着John的短裤自下而上轻轻摩挲他的长度，抚摸那话儿的轮廓。向John投去一个眼神并获得点头应允后Sherlock把手滑到了John短裤腰带以下。

John头向后一仰愉悦地抽了一口气，打开双腿向后倒在床上，Sherlock则爬到他身上，好奇地用手指环住John的阴茎。明显是想看得更仔细一些，Sherlock开始脱John的短裤，John抬起臀部帮着他。

John用手指扯着自己的头发，一边瞧Sherlock看向自己的充实，他被John包皮后缩露出下面湿润的红色龟头的样子迷住了。

“Sherlock……”John喘息道，想要把臀部朝上顶。

“John，我想……我能不能……”Sherlock对上他的眼睛，红了脸。“我想用嘴碰碰它。可以么，John？”

“梅林，好啊，”John说。

Sherlock垂下头，先是舔了舔他阴茎顶端，随后小心翼翼地用嘴唇裹住，缓慢低下脑袋含进更多。这有点儿别扭，滑腻得有些过头且又非常湿，但是对John来说感觉美妙无比。他四肢伸展躺在床上，膝盖分开，Sherlock则伏在他腿间，手肘撑着身体，试验怎样用嘴圈住John阴茎比较合适。

Sherlock退开的时候John不舍地嗯了几声。

“你会……”现在Sherlock全身都泛起了红，从耳尖一直红到胸膛。“你会摸我吗？”

“当然了，”John说道，Sherlock就犹犹豫豫地把John的手向下引到他的勃起硬挺着、液体浸进短裤柔软棉布的地方。

“哦！”Sherlock惊喘一声，音调比John想象中他能发出的最高音还要高得多。

Sherlock双手攥紧床单，集中精神想保持静止时指关节都变白了。他浑身颤抖，不时地小声喘息，在John的轻柔触碰下松开牙关。

John抚过他的大腿内侧，那里丝滑的皮肤仍然是乳白色。Sherlock呻吟一声打开双腿，John便低头用鼻尖拱了拱Sherlock下身暖热的、麝香味的隆起。

“梅林，”Sherlock喘道，他望向下身近旁的John时大口喘着气。

John动作温柔地除去了Sherlock的短裤，而Sherlock的双眼被快感点燃，无暇顾及身体的紧张或者羞怯。

Sherlock的阴茎红得厉害，而且到了这一刻已经沾满前液。John的手轻松地贴着那长度上下滑动，又刷过顶端。

“我没这么做，你知道么。跟Moriarty。在这事儿上，你是我的第一次，”John叙述道。

“这事儿——？”Sherlock想问一问，却用一声哽在嗓子里的尖叫自己截住了话——John等价回报，同时努力回忆着别人给他口活时他喜欢怎么来。

Sherlock尝起来是苦的，不过这在意料之中。他的前液流得真不少，John于是舔舔他的铃口，想从他那里逗弄出更多。Sherlock呜咽着在床上扭动身体，John同时用一只手稳稳按住他的臀部。他有一对可爱的圆圆的睾丸，John没法不把嘴唇贴上去。

John舔着那对睾丸、把它们含进嘴里轻吮时Sherlock简直是在啜泣。他抬高双膝使自己暴露得更多，John把拇指压在了他双球之下那一小块柔嫩的皮肤上。

“上帝，还要John，”Sherlock喘着粗气说，头向后甩着，下巴高高扬起。

“还要？”John问。

“低点儿！”Sherlock央求道，扭动着把臀部抬得更高。

亲爱的可爱的梅林和莫甘娜呀。

John轻轻用拇指揉弄Sherlock收紧的粉色穴口，Sherlock嗯了嗯作为回应，John微微按下去、穴口在压力作用下略张开一些时他适应了。

“你能不能让我——”

“来吧！”

John匆匆咕哝了一个润滑咒，由于他心里紧张的缘故咒语效力稍微强了一点儿。他用涂过润滑剂的手指揉了揉Sherlock的洞口，加了些力，之后终于和着Sherlock身体一阵止不住的战栗把一根手指探入到了第一个指节。

Sherlock浑身颤抖，再无助地喘息出声，因为John把手指抽了出来再重新推入，推得更深。上帝，Sherlock身体里如此火热、如此紧致，正贪婪地绞住他的手指。

这实在是太美好了，John向Sherlock的后穴增加手指，注视着他失控，瓦解，崩溃。John插进三根手指以后沿着Sherlock的身体向上爬回，轻吻他半开的嘴。

“你表现得真好，”John贴着他的耳朵低喃。

“John，求你，”Sherlock气息不稳道。“你知道我想要什么。”

“我需要你告诉我，”John说。“只要说出来，我就完完全全按你想的做。”

Sherlock阖上双眼呻吟了一声。“别逼我说。”

John倾身抵住他的额头，感觉到Sherlock湿漉漉的鬈发贴在自己脸上。“我需要你说。请告诉我吧。”

“和我做爱。求你。我需要你这么做，”Sherlock屈服了，眼睛闭得很紧。

“我会的，”John说着吻了他一侧的眼睑，再是另一侧。“保证。”

Sherlock睁开双眼，John与他目光相触时阴茎顶端正好抵上湿滑的入口。那里轻松地打开了，Sherlock抓着John的臀部把他拉得更近，让John一英寸接着一英寸滑入更深。

上帝，真紧，Sherlock正在大口呼吸，他眼角渗出了泪水。

“我没事儿，”Sherlock喘着气说，声音发紧。“我没事儿。只是……感觉……太多了。”

John伸手握住了Sherlock的一只手，与他十指相扣。Sherlock微笑着回握。

John知道在此之后他不会坚持太久。Sherlock充斥了他每一种感官知觉，他全身的强烈感觉足以使他爆发。他胸中发疼的渴望与爱意比随着每一回臀部摆动充满他的性爱的喜乐还要激烈。

“John！”角度切换时Sherlock突然哭喊道。

对着同一个地方再来几下深深的戳刺，Sherlock就喊着他的名字剧烈高潮了，他空闲的手抓紧John的臀部把他压得更深。Sherlock在他身下颤抖不已，精液洒到了他的肚子上。Sherlock的甬道包裹着John收紧，在这般过载的感官刺激以后不多时John就也到了，他把脸埋在Sherlock的锁骨边。

他们抱在一起在床单上躺了很长一段时间，尽管John并没有具体计时——能躺在Sherlock温暖柔和的拥抱中他实在是乐不思蜀。甚至在John软下来的阴茎退出以后他也觉得他们紧密相连。John把他们的前额贴在一起，他们轻缓地呼吸着同一片空气。

John知道他应该起床回格兰芬多，可他没办法叫自己离开。最后，Sherlock挪了挪他们的身体好把被子盖在他们身上，他就在一个温暖的、Sherlock气味的茧里沉入了梦乡。

第二天早上起床后带着他们性事留下的印记一路回到公共休息室有点儿尴尬，但是什么都不能令John在Sherlock醒来前之离开。John一定要吻别了他而且对他保证不久后再见才回到了格兰芬多塔楼，迎接他的是同院学生闹哄哄的祝贺。

他和Sherlock继续进行他们的实验，既提高了魁地奇技术又增进了他们如今广为人知的恋爱关系。他们进展得非常好，而且Sherlock在整件事儿里都无比得意，把现在的情况归功于自己当时的行动。

但是John忍不住觉得Moriarty也是助力之一。

说不定他应该为了这一切给Moriarty写封感谢信。Moriarty无疑对他那些理智的消遣方式情有独钟，所以John想着自己可以给他寄一份真正的报告，为他献上罗列事实与数据的论文一篇。

他想他可以把标题定为“飞天扫帚操纵课：Sherlock Holmes与John H. Watson关于上述内容的综合研究”。

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇里的感情戏没那些生死相依的深沉，比较偏puppy love吧，其实还是挺萌的w 希望你们看到这里时都在微笑w


End file.
